One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 28
The Gear and Attack pirates sat around in disbelief. "Okay..." Fantasia started. "I guess I'll be the one to address the elephant in the room... What the fuck just happened?" "Fantasia... Don't use that term when we're talking about an actual elephant." An elephant is in the middle, reading comics, and drinking soda. "Can't let you guys know who I am! Especially my dad Ness!" Fantasia groaned. "The future gets weirder and weirder." Rhea laughed under her breath. "Trust me. You have no idea." "You know I'm getting real tired of your cryptic messages. They're annoying. So answer this question clearly... What are we gonna do?" "Isn't it obvious? We're sitting here waiting for an event that'll trigger a chain of events that'll end in a less than favorable conclusion." Fantasia jumped on Rhea, and pulled her Cheeks. "I WANT ANSWERS DAMNIT, NOT THAT!" "But I answered your question." Rhea pouted. "NO! YOU GAVE ME BULLSHIT!" Fantasia exclaimed before she jumped down, still fuming with rage. Rhea rubbed her cheeks. "Calm down Fanny. It's only a matter of time until you see for yourself." "I know you didn't just call me Fanny." "Well..." "Ladies, calm down." Malk lifted Fantasia, and set her down. "Beating the living shit out of Rhea won't solver everything." "... It won't?" "Yes." "... Like I care." Rhea smiled. "You know you love me!" "Sometimes I regret letting Airi take you home. You've never been the same since, but I like it." Jericho tapped his foot until it went through the floorboards. "Dammit. I hate sitting here." Freya was sitting, and saw Delphir punch a barrel. "Hey, that's our barrel!" "For what?" "For storing Tack when he gets too rowdy." Wayward laughed. "Is it strange that we have a chest for Kent when he does stupid shit?" Jimero shook his head. "We put Raion in his pervert ball. Laced with sea stone." Freya laughed. "For Ness, we used to shove him in a barrel, but he was too crazy for that. So we just say no three times." "How does that help?" "If he doesn't stop after the third no, we kick him in the crotch." "... You future people and groin attacks." "It's a common Attack. It started being used by everyone a few years back." "Just.... No." "Yeah, ever since then... Hell reigned on earth, for men and women." "That works on women?!" Wayward exclaimed turning towards Fantasia. Fantasia shook her head. "Try it. I fuckin dare you." Rangton nodded. "It does. I have expirence with that when running from my ex bitch Hillary." Wayward smiled evilly. "Watch out Fanny. I'm coming for you." Fantasia growled. "Why do people call me that?!" "I must warn you Wayward, one wrong kick, and your..." Ness jumped up, and leapfrogged Rangton. "Hey, why is everyone so down and out?! Why aren't we being radical?!" Sinbad patted Ness on the head. "I think I like you. But Ness is right. We're not gonna be wait on nothin!" Damien put his book down and walked over to Quinn who was sipping tea. "So..." Damien started as he spilled Quinn's tea on himself. "Where did you send them?" Quinn looked up to Damien, and pouted. "I sent them to hell, they're all dead... Is what I would say if I was so petty to be offended by a childish trick... WHICH I AM!" Quinn put Damien In a Headlock, but Cana then put Quinn In a headlock. "OKAY! I SENT THE ROGE EMPIRE BACK HOME!" Cana tightened her hold. "Where exactly is that? We're not from around here." "The future people know." "Tell me!" "It's in the New world... But if you want to invade it... Well, let me just say this. Killing yourself will be a better option." Cana was about to strike Quinn, but Rangton stopped her. "I agree. The ROGE empire... Even if the marines and the warlords and all the cipher pols were to attack his empire... The chances of them winning... Is 3%." Xander laughs, and lights his cigar. "Yeah! You guys were raised hearing that Whitebeard was the devil? To us, Orwell is more then the devil... He's the God of evil. The only reason he hasn't conquered the 4 blues is because he fears what would happen if the other 3 YONKOUS were attack him while he sends his army off. But... In less then a hundred years, says some people who studied the ROGE empires growth... Even the Yonkous won't be a problem." Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Most realities with the ROGE empire tend to end with him winning." "The ones that don't?" "Disease. A civil war big enough to kill billions... One was the New world was destroyed by a meteorite the size of Yatara. Course... Most of the world was destroyed by that..." Sinbad sat down and thought for moment. "So wha I'm hearing is that he's basically the king of the Yonkou. So pirate king without the one piece." "Yeah. That's why we have the Young Yonkou alliance..." Roku and Rosa stared at Rangton. "Yes, you guys made some impacts. The eight strongest pirates not affiliated with the Yonkous formed an alliance. They're all rather powerful, and together, as strong as a Yonkou force." Roku shot his hand up to the sky. "I have an impact on history... Booyah.." Rosa tapped her chin. "Strong as a Yonkou force... Roku, I think we should recruit more people into the alliance." "That's not my call to make. Kent and I are the brawn not the brain." "But you're the smartest one in the group." "True but I like using my fists more." "What's the point of you being so smart if everyone else does the thinking?" "What's smart? Being smart all the time... Or making people do your work?" "Point taken... So who's the Young Younkous?" Xander got up, and smoked his cigar. "Easy. A stepping stone. Beat them, you have the potential to beat a Yonkou. To say they're equal to a Yonkou is a lie though... Course, they do form a group that's as strong as one. The Neo Marines, the Black Ops, and the Young Yonkous. They make a force as equal to a Yonkou... No matter how much the Young Younkous claim they're strong." Sinbad laughed, and slapped Xander on the back. "I knew those Black ops and Neo guys would grow up bad if I didn't stop them!" Aetas rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's why yo-" Chrono slapped him. "HEY!! What was that for?!" "No spoilers." Sinbad looked confused. "Uhh okay." Roku started stretching. "Young Yonkou vs. Young Emperors.. Challenge accepted." Rosa groaned. "Why did you even bring that up? From what we know we stand no chance." "At the moment. Just give me time to master my abilities." "Moving on now. So Xander any ideas on how to beat Orwell." "That's the thing! If you listened to Quinn, we don't have too! It's impossible to do! So our enemy can't fight us! He's too weak! What person here could be seen as an enemy?!" - Joku was sitting against a palm tree, and Eien sat down next to him. "Coconut?" Eien denied him. "No thank you. I'm just here to tell you something important. It's about Chrono and the others." "I'm listening." "They used you." "I know. Like I care." "so you have no problem being pushed around?" "Not really. Heck, I'm barely captain of my own crew!" "Well then... How about this. You help me... And I'll send you to Marine HQ... Right in Meredith's room." Joku smiled... And Loki stood up. "Tell me my orders." "Eliminate the people from the past. Along with anyone that stands in your way." "Great. The Ragnarock pirates will finally get to play. MEN, NOW!" 12 people jumped behind him, and Loki smirked. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc